


Keep Moving

by Tui_and_La



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Military, Mustang's Team, War, just a look at Fuery's experience on the South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: "From the stories you tell, I’m sure your destiny is waiting for you in Central and that’s where you belong. That’s why you’ll survive."





	Keep Moving

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was in angst mood and this came to me. As simple as it is, I like it. :)

The Sergeant ran the labyrinth of trenches in the middle of the battle while his partner followed behind. He knew it was only a matter of time until one bomb found them, but he’d learned that on the battlefield there was always a mocking trace of hope which refused to leave even in hopeless times. 

When the blow finally came to them, Fuery had no time to hope for the best anymore. He was brutally thrown in the air and fell upon the equipment he carried on his back before rolling in the dirty ground. For a moment he felt disoriented and the pain was all he could register as even the explosions seemed to drift away from his ears, however, his instincts took charge and any thought or feeling quickly dissipated. The only way was forward and that was all that mattered.

– Keep moving, Thomas! – he shouted without looking back. – Just don’t stop. 

They were very close to their destination now so the chances of making it through were bigger at every step. However, no reply came from his partner, forcing him to stop and turn around.

– Thomas?! – Kain saw the young man lying motionless, half of his head buried in the sand in a twisted position. – Damn it! – he swallowed his horror and began to run again. – I’m gonna survive this. I’m gonna live! I won’t die from this. 

Part of him wanted to return and search for a pulse, any sign of life in the man, but the picture was clear. Thomas Cornell, 23, was a lively boy from a big city on the South, where both parents and two younger siblings awaited for his return. He played sax and in the music nights and he liked to watch the skies when he couldn’t sleep. Only a couple of times they’d worked together, but Fuery felt in his bones that he had failed his team, so he refused to fail his old team as well. 

He could never let down Colonel Mustang, whom had tried his best to protect those bellow him, whom had been through war himself and had always been so professional under pressure. The same applied to Lieutenant Hawkeye, she was brave and precise in her every move. Kain kept thinking about each one of them, the people he still had. Jean Havoc, who was no longer on the team but had survived a mortal attack. Vato Falman, who had been transferred to the harsh mountains of Briggs where a conflict with Drachma seemed imminent. Heymans Breda, who was at that very moment facing similar circumstances as he was on the West. His own parents he’d left in the East and never had a chance to send more than a letter before heading straight to war. 

None of that helped erase from his mind what he had just witnessed, though. _We protect the ones we love_ , it’s what the Colonel once told them, and he couldn’t even accomplish that. 

After a few minutes which dragged like an eternity, he arrived at the camp where a team of soldiers was waiting for him. All he had to do now was connect a few cables and his mission would be complete.

– Did you come alone, Sergeant? – asked the Lieutenant with a frown. 

– No, sir. We were hit. I was with Thomas Cornell, sir. 

A brief silence opened space for the echos of the bombs blowing in a distance. 

– Hurry up and you’re dismissed to go see a doctor. 

– Sir.

Fuery immediately returned his attention to checking the equipment. Everything was still in one piece, to his relief, so he handed it to his superior. His work there was done, so he moved to the side in order to let the team work and took a sit on the stool on the corner of the tent. 

His vision blurred and he covered his eyes with shaky hands. _No crying, take deep breaths. No crying, you’re a Sergeant, not a kid. You should be ready for this._ Fuery blinked a few times and steeled himself. He reached the pocket on his uniform jacket for the little note he’d promised to keep safe with him. 

Dear Kain,  
I just wanted you to keep something from me.  
From the stories you tell, I’m sure your destiny is waiting for you in Central and that’s where you belong. That’s why you’ll survive. But once this is over and you’re back, don’t forget that I love you. Because that’s the only other thing I’m certain of.  
Yours,  
Thomas. 

If he could put aside the chaos surrounding him for just a second, Kain could almost feel again on his lips the taste of their only kiss.


End file.
